


The Memory

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo's away and can't reach Liam he gets worried. Especially when neither Liam's parents nor Mason will give him answers. When he gets back to Beacon Hills he's able to quickly find Liam. The only problem is, Liam has no idea who he is.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	The Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 Thiam Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> The amazing art by lovelylittlegrim that inspired this fic can be found [here](https://lovelylittlegrim.tumblr.com/post/189765789637/the-memory-by) and [here](https://lovelylittlegrim.tumblr.com/post/189765807672/the-memory-by-tabbytabbytabby)

_"It's Liam. I can't come to the phone right now so…"_

_"Are you recording a voice message? Wow. That's so normal."_

_"Shut up, Theo. You're the one that told me you were tired of hearing the message about my mailbox not being set up."_

_"Aww so you're doing it for me?"_

_"No, I'm doing it for my own sanity so I don't have to hear you complain."_

_There's the sound of rustling and the sound of lips meeting before Theo's voice sounds again. "Liam can't come to the phone right now because he's busy with his boyfriend."_

* * *

Theo sighs as the phone beeps again, "Liam. Hey. It's me. Again. I just wanted to check in. I haven't heard from you in a few days. And uhh… well I miss you. I'll be home soon. So just call me back when you get this, okay?" 

Theo doesn't let himself admit out loud how worried he is. It's not like Liam to not answer his calls like this. Especially not for so long.

It doesn't help that both Liam's parents and Mason have been weird whenever Theo talked to them. Especially when he brought up Liam.

Theo just wants to be home. He wants to see Liam and know that he's alright. Sure, he also wants to kiss him and hold him. He's been missing his touch a lot these past few days. But really he just wants to know he's okay.

And since no one wants to give him a straight answer it's something he's going to have to see for himself. 

So he goes to Scott, hoping he'll understand that Theo has to leave early. Scott's sitting at the dining room table when Theo walks downstairs. Rather than getting a hotel they've been staying at a cabin Derek rented for them. It's been nice. It would be nicer if Liam were here. 

Theo's just grateful Scott is alone. The last thing he needs is Stiles there making some smartass comment. 

"Scott?" 

Scott looks up from whatever he was reading and smiles kindly at Theo. It's a smile Theo is still getting used to being directed at him. "Hey, Theo."

"I need to talk to you," Theo says, shifting nervously next to the table. 

Scott nods, "I was wondering when you would come to me about going home."

"You knew?"

"I know you've been missing Liam, and the Geyer's," Scott says. "We have everything under control if you want to go home, Theo."

"Thanks," Theo says. "It's not just because I miss them. I mean, that's part of it. It's just… I'm worried about Liam. I haven't heard from him in a few days, and his parents and Mason have been avoiding the subject when I talk to them. I just need to be sure he's alright."

"Of course you do," Scott says. "If you need help with anything you let me know, alright?"

"Of course," Theo says. "Thanks Scott."

* * *

When Theo arrives at the house, no one is home. Theo tries not to worry. David's car is gone but Liam's and Jenna's are still here. They probably just went out or something. 

He puts his bags away and then just sits there. His fingers tap against his jean-clad thigh, as the rest of the house is in otherwise stillness. Theo hates it. 

He's used to being here on his own by now, but something feels off. There's an uneasiness building inside. Sighing in frustration, he gets to his get, puts his shoes and jacket back on, and heads out. 

He doesn't take his truck. There's not anywhere specific he plans to go. He just needs some air. 

What he really needs is Liam. To see him and know he's alright. That something just happened to his phone and he's been worrying for nothing.

But then why didn't he just use his parents or Mason's phones? Corey's? Literally anyone else to let him know he's okay? 

He can't think of a good reason why, and that's what worries him. 

He walks the dark streets, unconsciously scanning his surroundings for any sign of Liam. It's ridiculous, he knows. Liam isn't just going to be wandering the streets, but he does it anyway. 

Something keeps him out here. A nagging feeling that something is wrong. 

The wind blows, and Theo stills at the familiar scent it carries. 

Liam. Liam is close. 

Theo looks around, but he doesn't see anyone. He keeps walking, trying to follow the scent. It leads him to the park. 

He walks along the sidewalk, his whole body on alert. Then he sees him. Liam. 

He's sitting on a bench a few feet away, looking out over the lake. 

"Liam?" Theo calls, keeping his voice low, not wanting to startle him. "Liam?"

Liam's head lifts and he turns, looking at Theo. Theo's worry only grows at the blank on Liam's face. He moves closer, taking a seat next to Liam on the bench. Liam tenses.

"Liam, are you okay? I've been trying to reach you for days."

"You have?"

Theo nods. "I have. I've been…" he reaches for Liam's hand only to have him jerk away. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"I can't be mad at you," Liam says. He gets to his feet and puts some distance between them. I don't _know_ you."

Theo's stomach drops. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I have no idea who you are," Liam says. "So I would appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone."

"I can't leave you out here like this," Theo says. "Just let me call your mom."

Liam stares at him through narrowed eyes, "You know my mom?"

"I do," Theo says. "And I know she must be worried sick about you."

Theo also just wants some damn answers. 

"I was looking for my dad and sister," Liam says. "Dad always brought us here. Do you know them?"

Theo's heard about Liam's dad and sister Lyana. Enough to know they wouldn't be here. They died years ago, when Liam was only eight. 

And if he still thinks they're alive…

"Why don't you let me take you home?" Theo says. 

Liam shakes his head, "I can't. Mom is living there with some strange man. They said he's my dad but he's not. He's _not_. My dad is Todd Dunbar. I need to find him. Can you help me or not?"

Theo takes a deep breath and nods. He has no idea what's going. What could have made Liam forget the past nine years of his life, but he can't leave him alone. 

"Sure," Theo says. "Let's walk the park, alright?"

Liam nods and lets Theo start leading them down the path through the middle of the park. Theo types out a message to Jenna as they walk. 

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm with Liam in the park. You need to get here. Alone."

Jenna's response is immediate: "On my way."

"Who are you talking to?" Liam asks him, looking warily at Theo's phone. 

"A friend," Theo says. "I just got back to town and he was checking in."

Liam nods, seeming to buy it. "I always miss my best friend Mason when we're apart."

"How old are you, Liam?" Theo asks. He knows how old Liam _should_ be. But he has no idea where he is mentally. 

"Seventeen," Liam says. "At least I think so. That's what mom told me. I just…"

"You don't remember," Theo finishes. 

Liam nods, glaring down at the ground. "It's like there are pieces missing, and I know they're important but I can't reach them." He looks up at Theo then. "Is that why I don't know you? I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah," Theo says. He has flashes of their time together. All the arguments and the laughter and the kisses and just… everything. 

"We're friends?"

Theo swallows. He doesn't want to lie, but he doesn't want to reveal too much too quickly and scare him. "Yeah, Liam. We are. We're close."

Liam sighs and looks away, "I wish I could remember you." Silence falls over them as they walk. Theo keeps chancing glances at Liam, sometimes finding his eyes already on him. "I don't know your name," Liam says suddenly. 

"What?"

"Your name. You never told me."

"Oh right," Theo says. "It's Theo."

"Theo," Liam repeats. He grins over at him. "I like it."

Theo smiles. He can't help it. There's an innocence about this Liam. He hasn't had to endure any pain and suffering. He doesn't have to bear the weight of his anger and guilt. 

For a moment, Theo wonders if that's for the best, but then he thinks of David. How Liam has no idea who he is. How he doesn't remember how much he loves him. Sure, Theo's going through that pain, but this is different. 

"Liam?"

They both turn at the sound of Jenna's voice. She's walking quickly towards them, and she's alone. 

"Oh thank goodness you're alright sweetheart," Jenna says, wrapping Liam up in her arms. "I was so worried."

"I'm alright," Liam assures her. "Theo found me."

"You remembered Theo?"

Liam glances over at him, brow pinched in thought. "No, but I feel like I can trust him."

Theo's heart clenches at that. Sure, he knows Liam trusts him. But it took them a long time to get there. To see Liam trusting him so easily makes his chest ache. 

"Of course you can," Jenna says. "Theo cares about you, and so do I. Now come on, let's get you both home."

"Theo's coming with us?"

"Of course," Jenna says. "He lives with us."

"He doesn't have a family?" Liam asks.

"He does," Jenna says. She smiles over at Theo. "He has us."

Theo returns the smile. At least he knows that no matter what's going on with Liam he still has them. He wants to ask what she knows and figure out exactly what's going on with Liam, but he makes himself be patient. It'll have to wait until after Liam is asleep. 

"Do you want something to eat sweetheart?" Jenna questions once they've made it back to the house. 

Liam shakes his head, "I kind of just want to go to sleep if that's okay."

Jenna smiles and pats his cheek, "Of course it's okay. It's been a long few days. You need your rest."

"Thanks mom. Good night." Liam hugs her before turning to Theo. He rubs the back of his neck in a familiar nervous gesture, not quite meeting Theo's eyes. "Night Theo."

"Goodnight Liam."

Theo's hands clench at his sides as he watches Liam head for the stairs. It's hard. He's grown so used to doing simple things like kissing Liam goodnight that it feels wrong just standing here and watching him go.

"Right," Jenna says, clapping her hands together. "Wine. We definitely need wine."

Theo follows behind her as she heads for the kitchen, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet. "Jenna what's…?"

She holds up her hand as she pours the wine with another, handing Theo a glass. She takes a long drink from hers before refilling it. 

Theo leans back against the counter across from her. "You're going to have to explain things eventually. In fact, it would have been nice if you told me before I came home and found him."

"I didn't want to worry you," Jenna says. "And I didn't expect you to come home early."

"Of course I came home early!" Theo says, a little too loudly. He takes a breath to calm himself before speaking again. "I came home early because I couldn't get ahold of Liam and you and Mason were both acting shady. You wouldn't give me straight answers. So yeah, I got worried. And with good reason apparently, because I came home to find out my boyfriend has no idea who I am."

Jenna sighs and takes a long drink from her glass. Theo can't remember ever seeing her this stressed. Not even when they explained about the existence of werewolves. He feels a little guilty for adding to that.

"I was hoping we would figure it out," Jenna says. "It would have been easier to tell you about it after having found a way to fix it."

"And there isn't one?" Theo asks, his stomach twisting uncomfortably at the thought. 

"We don't know," Jenna says. "We've been looking, but so far the witch that cast the spell has been untraceable."

So it was a spell then. Which is good, Theo supposes. Just because they hadn't found a way to fix it yet doesn't mean there isn't one. Spells can be broken, after all. 

"What happened exactly?"

"I don't know exactly," Jenna says. "Only what Mason told me. He said that him, Liam, and Corey were in the preserve. They'd gotten word about the witch and went to check it out. Liam ran off ahead." At Theo's exasperated sigh, she smiles. "Yes, I know. As soon as he remembers he's in for it. But Mason told me the next time they saw him Liam was standing alone. He was confused about why he was in the preserve, and thought Mason was messing with him about there being a witch."

That means he must have forgotten a pretty big detail about himself. "How did he take the news of him being a werewolf?"

"Better than we thought he would," Jenna says. "Certainly better than me trying to tell him about Todd and Lyana. He thought I was lying. He still doesn't believe me. Which has made things hard with David."

"I guessed as much," Theo says. "Where is David?"

"He's staying at Melissa's," Jenna says, smiling sadly. "We both thought it might be easier since Liam doesn't remember, and him being here was upsetting Liam."

"I'm sorry," Theo says. 

"I know. So am I. I should have told you. It wasn't fair of me to keep it from you. I just hoped I could spare you that pain. Especially after seeing David so hurt by it."

"How's he taking it?" Theo asks. His anger has lessened, now replaced with worry for his family.

"As well as can be expected," Jenna says. "He understands that Liam doesn't remember and is doing his best. But I can tell he's hurting. Especially when Liam lashed out and told him he wasn't his dad and accused him of trying to steal his family."

Theo grimaces. He remembers how angry Liam had gotten at the thought of David earlier. He hates to think of that anger actually being directed at the man. 

"I'm sorry," Theo whispers. "What can I do?"

"I don't know," Jenna says. "I'm at a loss. I want him to remember but I don't want to push him too hard and make it worse. You know how stubborn he can be."

That almost gets a smile out of Theo. "I do."

"Talk to Mason tomorrow," Jenna suggests. "He's been looking into trying to break the spell."

Theo nods, "I will. Thanks Jenna."

She finishes her wine and puts her glass in the sink. She stops on the way by and pulls Theo in for a tight hug. "I'm glad you're home. We've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Theo says. "It's good to be home. Even with everything going on."

"I'd hate to ask this of you but…" 

"You want to go see David," he guesses. She nods. "Go. We'll be fine."

"I'll be home before he wakes in the morning," she tells him. "I wouldn't leave him, but I know he's safe with you."

That means more than Theo could ever say, especially given his past. From the way she smiles and pats his cheek on her way towards the door Theo thinks she knows. 

* * *

Theo startles awake to Mason standing over him. He does not scream. Though he does let out a series of curses as he sits up in his bed and glares at him. 

"What the hell Mason?" His glare intensifies when he looks across the dark room at the clock on the wall. "What are you doing here? It's not even 4 a.m."

"I wanted to check on Liam," Mason replies. "Where's Jenna?"

"She went to see David."

"And left you here alone with Liam?" Mason asks, tone accusing. 

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"That's not the problem," Mason says. 

"Then what is?"

"He doesn't remember you."

"Yeah I'm more than aware of that," Theo replies bitterly. "I bet you're pleased by that."

"Dude no, that's not…" Mason sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. "None of this makes me happy. He's missing these big chunks of his life, and I know that frustrates him. You were important to him, Theo. You two were great together. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I'm just worried about him."

"So am I," Theo says. "Why didn't you just tell me what was going on?" 

He'd heard Jenna's reasoning, now he wants to hear Mason's.

"I didn't know how," Mason says. "It's not just something you tell someone over the phone. And I didn't want you to rush back here."

"And what? Make things harder?"

"Yeah but not in the way you're thinking," Mason says. "You're my friend, dude. It took us awhile to get here, but you are. One of my grandparents had Alzheimer’s and I saw what that did to everyone. I saw how hard it was for David when Liam looked at him and had no idea who he was. I guess I wanted to spare you that as long as I could. I'm sorry."

Theo sighs. He gets that Mason was trying to protect him in his own way. Same as Jenna and David. He can't fault them for that. He probably would have done the same. 

"It's okay," Theo says. "I get it."

"You're really not going to be pissed at me?"

Theo shrugs, "No. Being pissed at you would just waste time. Time we could be spending trying to get Liam to remember."

"Okay," Mason says. "But it's probably not going to be easy."

Theo gives him a wry smile. "When is anything in this town ever easy?"

* * *

Theo wakes up to the smell of bacon and coffee from downstairs. He smiles to himself as he sits up, and stretches his arms above his head with a yawn. A sharp intake of breath from the door has him turning. Liam is standing there, staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly parted. 

“You okay?” Theo asks him, his brow furrowing as he watches Liam’s eyes move from his face, downward, before snapping up again. Theo follows his gaze, realizing that his chest is bare from where he’d discarded his shirt sometime the night before when he’d gotten too hot. 

He clears his throat and searches the floor for his shirt, not finding it anywhere. He settles for pulling the sheet further up. It feels a little ridiculous. Liam has seen a lot more of him than this, but of course he doesn’t remember that.

Liam steps further into the room, stopping at the edge of Theo’s bed. Theo sits frozen as he raises his hand, placing it over the bare skin across his heart. His brow furrows as he bites his lip. 

“Liam?”

“I…” Liam shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “I want to know who you are, Theo, and why you look so sad when look you at me. When you think I’m not paying attention.” 

His eyes lift from where his hand is still resting on Theo’s chest too meet Theo’s gaze. Theo has to fight the urge to look away at the intensity in his blue eyes. He’d thought he’d been doing a good job of hiding what he was feeling the past 2 weeks since he’s been back. Apparently not. 

“I think…” Liam kneels with his knees on the edge of the bed, until he’s hovering above Theo. All Theo can do is sit there as Liam brings the hand that’s not on Theo’s chest up to his cheek. His fingers brush along his skin, his eyes tracking the movement. 

“Liam.”

Theo’s voice is barely more than a hoarse whisper when he speaks but he knows Liam hears him. His fingers still for a second, maybe two, before continuing their movements. “I think I used to know you pretty well, Theo. I used to love you, didn’t I?” All Theo can manage is a stiff nod. He doesn’t trust his voice. “I can feel it,” Liam continues. “Even if I don’t remember. I can… I can tell. I’m drawn to you. You’re important to me. Why can’t I remember?”

His eyes are shining with tears now as they gaze into his. There’s a desperation in his voice that breaks Theo’s heart. He brings his hand up, covering the one Liam still has on his cheek. “I don’t know, but I wish I did.”

“Do you?” Liam asks. 

Theo frowns, “What?”

“You haven’t even been trying to get me to remember,” Liam says, a bitterness in his voice that Theo hates. “Why?”

It’s true that Theo has been keeping his distance, but only because he didn’t want to press too hard and push Liam away. “I didn’t want to push you.”

“Or maybe there’s things you don’t want me to know,” Liam says, pulling his hand back. 

“Liam, you knew everything about me before. The good and the bad, and you… you somehow loved me anyway. I just…”

“You’re afraid I won’t now?” Liam questions. 

Theo doesn’t have an answer for that. At least not one that would satisfy Liam. He must take his silence as an answer of its own. He pulls his hand back and gets to his feet. The sudden change in his behavior is chilling. He doesn’t look at Theo as turns and heads for the door. 

“Mom wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready,” is all he says before he goes. 

Theo sits there, sheet still pulled tightly against him, wondering what in the hell just happened. 

It’s not as if Liam hasn’t had his fair share of mood swings. Especially after he lost his memory. Theo knows it has to be frustrating for him having these memories just outside his grasp, and people looking at him, waiting for him to remember. Theo hadn’t wanted to add to that. He still doesn’t. And as much as he hates to admit it, there was a kernel of truth in Liam’s accusations.

As much as he wants Liam to remember, to have him back in his arms, he’s afraid.

* * *

Another few weeks pass without any sign of Liam’s memory returning. They’ve still had no luck tracking down the witch that cast the spell, and even with Mason enlisting the help of Stiles to look into breaking it they haven’t had any breakthroughs. 

They're at the park celebrating Liam's birthday. Liam is off by the swings with Mason, Corey, and Brett. He doesn't remember Corey, but he's taken with him faster than he has a lot of other people. Theo supposes that has a lot to do with Mason.

He looks happy. He's laughing as him and Mason race each other on the swings. There's a lightness about him that Theo hasn't ever seen.

"Maybe it's better this way," Theo says. 

"How so?" David asks. He's only here because he's keeping his distance. Liam's still wary, but he doesn't get as angry as he used to. Not since the night a few weeks ago when he blew up on David, telling him he wasn’t his father, and David had assured him he wasn’t trying to replace his Dad. Theo can tell this still hurts both of them, but it's progress. 

"He doesn't remember any of the things I did," Theo says. “Or what happened to Lyana or his dad. He doesn't have all that pain and guilt. He has a second chance. He just…" Theo takes a deep breath and looks off into the distance where Liam has just jumped off the swing and is cheering Mason on as he does the same. "He doesn't remember me. Doesn't love me. But if he's happy like this…"

"He's only happy because he doesn't know there's something missing," Jenna says. "But I'll tell you one thing, our Liam would keep all those bad memories if it meant keeping the good ones too. Especially the ones involving you. He loves you, Theo."

"No, he _loved_ me."

"He still does. He just needs to be reminded of that."

“But _how_?” Theo asks. He feels helpless and he hates it. Liam knows he loved Theo, but ever since their conversation about it Liam hasn’t brought it up. Though Theo still catches his curious glances sometimes.

“Take him out,” Jenna suggests. “Show him some of the things you used to do together."

"But…"

"No buts," Jenna says. "Go."

"What? Now?"

Jenna nods her head towards where Liam is watching them. "Looks like he's waiting."

Jenna's right. Liam's standing a few feet away from the swings, his back to Mason, and his eyes on where Theo is sitting with Jenna and David. More specifically on Theo. 

"Come here, Theo."

He speaks quietly, knowing Theo will still hear him. Which leaves no doubt in Theo's mind that Liam heard at least part of their conversation. 

Theo sends a helpless look towards Jenna, but she just rolls her eyes, gently pushing him Liam. "Go."

Theo does. He walks towards Liam, following him down the path towards the woods when he turns and starts walking at Theo's approach. Theo knows what he's doing. He's trying to give them some privacy. Theo's not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing yet. 

From the tension in Liam’s shoulders, it can’t be good. He stops suddenly on the path once they’ve walked in silence for a few minutes. Theo stops a few feet away and watches as Liam turns to face him, anger clear on his face.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” Liam asks.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about,” Liam says. “I heard you, Theo.”

“I don’t know what you heard,” Theo says, which isn’t a complete lie. He’s just afraid of where this conversation could be going. He doesn’t want another fight, but Liam is clearly looking for one.

"How could you think I'd be better off not remembering you?" Liam asks, curling his hands into fists at his sides. 

"Maybe because you are!" Theo shouts. "I wasn't a good person, Liam. Maybe I am now, or at least I'm trying to be, but that doesn't change the pain I caused. So yeah, maybe I do think you’re better off not being connected to someone like me.”

“That’s bullshit,” Liam mutters.

“How do you know? You don’t even remember,” Theo says. It’s a low blow. Theo knows that. But he can’t stop himself. It reminds Theo of the arguments they had in the past. The way Theo’s blood would always sing in his veins in anticipation. It’s the same now. He’s missed this.

Theo reels back when a fist connects with his face. He brings his hand up, wincing at the sting and sticky feeling of blood. He supposes he should be used to it, but it's been awhile since he's had a reason to be covered in blood. He can't say he's missed it. 

"What the fuck, Liam?" Theo mutters, glaring over at him. He frowns when he sees Liam just standing there, staring at him with wide, wet blue eyes. "Liam?"

Liam doesn't answer. At least not with words. He launches himself forward, and Theo braces himself for another punch. Instead he finds himself with an armful of Liam as he wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his neck. 

"Liam?" Theo brings his hands up, one going to Liam's hair while the other rubs his back. "Are you okay?"

It's a little weird to be checking to make sure Liam's alright considering he's the one that got punched in the face. But Liam is clearly distraught about something. 

"I'm sorry," Liam sobs. "I'm so sorry, Theo."

"It's not the first time you've punched me," Theo tells him. "I'm fine. You once broke my nose…"

"Five times," Liam finishes. "I know."

Theo pulls back, only enough for his eyes to search Liam's face. "You know? Did someone tell you?"

Liam shakes his head, "No. We were at the old zoo, trying to convince the hunters the pack was there. So we started a fight. And the whole time I was throwing punches, I really wanted to kiss you. Just like I do now."

Theo's heart is beating hard in his chest. Liam is here in front of him, looking at him in a way he hasn't since Theo returned to Beacon Hills. Liam remembers him. 

Theo surges forward, crashing his lips against Liam's. They both stumble for a moment before Liam's back hits a tree. Theo presses forward, needing to be closer. Liam’s hands are fisted in his shirt at his back, and Theo’s sure he hears the sound of fabric ripping but it’s hard to care right now.

"I've missed you," he whispers against Liam’s lips. "So damn much."

"I know," Liam says, brushing a hand down his cheek. "And I'm so sorry I put you through that."

"Yeah well, maybe just don't do it again."

Liam chuckles, leaning his head against his. "I can do that. My life isn't complete without you, you know? Even when I didn't remember you, I knew you were important to me. David too. That was just harder."

Theo nods. He gets it. "It can't have been easy feeling a connection to someone you thought was trying to replace your dad."

"He's my dad too. And I was horrible to him."

"He understands, Liam," Theo assures him. "You lost your memory. That's not on you."

Liam sighs, "If I hadn't gone off on my own…"

As much as Theo wants to integrate him he can't bring himself to do it. Not when he finally has him back. It hardly seems important right. 

"Just talk to him," Theo suggests. "He'll be happy to have you back. Just like I am."

"Okay."

Theo's right. Theo can almost feel the relief he sees on David's face when Liam hugs him and tells him how sorry he is and that he remembers him. They're both crying quietly as they hug, and are soon joined by Jenna. 

Theo watches from a few feet away, not wanting to intrude. Until Liam turns his head towards him and holds out his hand. Theo goes to them, and takes Liam's hand, allowing himself to be pulled into the hug. 

The tension he's been feeling for the past month leaves him as he settles into the hug. As he meets Liam's eyes, there's no doubt. Not anymore. He knows this is right where he belongs.


End file.
